


Take It Slow

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam Winchester Fluff, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: The reader's past comes to haunt her, and Sam let's her know that it will be alright.





	Take It Slow

Sam leaned over what must have been the fifteenth lore book he had flipped through that morning. And, of course, the massive text still said nothing about the particular creature they were hunting, one they had never encountered before. Now that was something new.  
He glanced over to you, frowning. You sat across from him, leaning your head on your hand as you skimmed through various articles on your tablet. The sweet, joyful smile that usually covered your face had been gone for some time now, leaving you aloof and numb. He couldn’t stand seeing you so down.  
“Find anything?” Sam inquired, trying to break the painful silence. You just shook your head, not looking up from the screen. Letting out a deep sigh, Sam stood from his chair and headed over to you, plopping down directly beside you. He had to do something to cheer you up. It had only been eight months since the assault, but he needed to see you smile again.  
Your eyes flicked over to him. “Can I help you?” you mumbled as your legs crossed.  
Sam laughed at your sarcasm. No matter how much pain you were in, that was something that would never disappear. “I just wanted to sit next to you.” Sam leaned against the table, turning his body in your direction. He still kept his distance, knowing you weren’t entirely comfortable with unwanted touching or closeness. Sure, your comfort level had gone up over the last few months, but you were still shaken.  
You raised an eyebrow, smiling lightly. “Am I really that interesting?”  
Sam nodded. “Yeah, you are. I think you are, anyway.” His face was calm, sweet as he studied you. Your legs were tightly crossed, your oversized flannel pajama pants running far past your knees. Sam smiled as he recognized the t-shirt he had been missing for the last few weeks draped over your shoulders. It must have ended up with your laundry when he came back from a hunt. And knowing you, he wasn’t going to get it back.  
“How are you?” he inquired.  
A smile stretched across your lips as you turned your chair towards him. “It’s up and down, but I’m just going day by day.” You perked up a little as you fiddled with the hem of your shirt. “Yesterday, I went out to the store to stock up on snack items. I went by myself. Dean even let me take the Impala on a ride afterwards.” You smiled proudly as you uncrossed your legs. “But today, I think I’m just tired. I haven’t had a day like that for a while.”  
His face softened as he absorbed the happiness radiating from you. It was something he had been craving to see for a long time. “That’s awesome, Y/N. I’m really proud of you for going out on your own for so long. It’s really brave.”  
You tilted your head. “Why do you seem so relieved?”  
Sam seemed confused by the question. “Because I care about you, Y/N. I want to make sure you are doing okay.”  
You nodded. “I know. It’s just… you are so different from Dean. He asks me how I am every couple of weeks, but he mainly just leaves me alone. You’re always watching over me, studying me.” Sam’s eyes widened, making you laugh. “I see you, Sam. Even a few minutes ago, you couldn’t keep your eyes on the freaking pages of your book. You looked up at least once a minute.” Sam blushed at your words, thinking he had been so discrete as he watched over you.  
“I can’t help it. I’m just making sure you feel safe. Your progress is inspiring. And you look so beautiful when you’re concentrating.” He froze, not meaning for his words to sound so flirtatious. But, by the look in your eyes, he could tell you weren’t bother by it. In fact, a small smile filled your lips again, making his heart flutter.  
You placed your hand over his on the table. “Thank you for watching over me, Sam. I-It makes me feel a lot safer knowing someone like you is looking out for me.”  
“Well, that’s what people do for the ones they love, Y/N. And I do love you.”  
You bit your lips at his words. “I love you too, Sam.” It was the first time you ever said those words to him, but you knew you meant them for longer than you could remember. It was just, after everything, you were too afraid to let someone in.  
Sam smiled, squeezing your hand. “Really?” He let out a small sigh before he leaned forward, ever so slightly. You nodded.  
“Really.”  
“For how long?” Sam’s words were breathy. It was obvious that he wasn’t quite absorbing what you were saying, but he continued on anyway. “And sorry I’ve been a bit of a creeper—“  
“Sam, you don’t need to apologize. Like I said, I feel safe with you watching over me. It’s actually helped me heal.” Sam’s whole body beamed at your words. “And, to answer your question, it’s been at least… how long have I known you?” You asked playfully, smiling as he rubbed your fingers with his thumb. “Yeah, that long.” You closed your eyes, taking a deep breath. “I wanted to say something before, but with everything that happened…” Your eyes met his. This had been the first time you mentioned the event to Sam face to face. “I didn’t want to be close to anyone. Sam, I wanted to be with you. I-I still do. I just—I don’t know where to go from here.”  
Sam sighed. “Y/N, I have all the time in the world. I’m here. And if you want to give us a try, I’m more than happy to go at a pace that makes you comfortable.”  
Your stomach fluttered. “Thank you, Sam.” You lowered your head for a moment, taking in everything. So many emotions suddenly rushed through you, overwhelming you.  
Sam noticed your face twist as your mind raced. He placed his other hand on yours. “Y/N, is everything okay?”  
You peered up at the younger Winchester, your eyes wet as tears threatened to break free. “There is one thing you need to know, Sam. Before he… before that man raped me, I was a virgin.” You bit your lip as you held your head up, not allowing the pain to take over.  
Sam’s eyes widened slightly before his hands squeezed yours. “Virginity, at least in my belief, is something that you give. It’s not something that is taken.” He scooted his chair just a bit closer. “But we will cross the bridge when we get there. I’ll be here every step of the way.”  
“Thank you, Sam.” You leaned towards him. “Maybe we can start off with something small. Like a kiss?” Sam’s lips spread into yet another sweet smile as he leaned forward.  
“I think I can do that.” Sam sat there, inches from your face, waiting for you to make the first move. Your heart fluttered at his kindness, his understanding. Then, you leaned in, placing a sweet, quick kiss on his lips.  
Gazing up at the man, you touched his cheek. “Thank you again Sam, for everything.”  
Sam breathed deeply before speaking. “Of course, Y/N.” His hazel eyes glistened under the lights of the bunker’s library. You found yourself getting lost in them. This was a new beginning with the man who made you feel safe, with the man you truly loved. Sure, there were going to be a few bumps in the road. But, in the end, you knew Sam would always be there.


End file.
